


In The Shade

by Skullszeyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nervousness, POV Hatake Kakashi, Pining, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Kakashi likes Iruka and he wants to ask him out.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	In The Shade

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another Kakashi x Iruka fic. I just enjoy them. I want to write more, so maybe that'll happen. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Kakashi walked to the store to buy two bottles of juice. The warm sun had sweat sliding down his face, and he wiped it away with the back of his sleeve as he sauntered down the street of Konoha.

He was a little more aware of his surroundings than most people, at least until he came to a realization only a few days ago when he visited the academy. The realization itself was shocking, and he excused himself to think more about it.

It wasn’t overly frustrating, but the awareness itself made him rethink the many encounters he had, and the many conversations that had him piecing together how he was feeling. It shouldn’t have been so surprising, but it was, and he even spent a night staring at the ceiling with it overtaking his sleep.

Now that he has gotten over the shock and was now planning out what he wanted, all he had to do was make sure he was actually making the right decisions.

Iruka was a friend of his. However, ever since he visited the academy and caught himself short by how much Kakashi enjoyed Iruka’s face. Not only his face, but his smile and his laughter, and how freeing he made it look. There was a bit of desire there that pulled Kakashi closer, and that was when he had left.

He blinked in surprise. His heart raced, and the warmth in his body as he sauntered down the hall almost stalled every other thought in his head.

He never felt that way toward anyone. It was sudden, and yet…Kakashi couldn’t ignore how he had gone to the academy to meet with Iruka. There were days when he didn’t see Iruka, and those days had him thinking about him and his smile, and the easy way he felt when speaking to him.

Why?

That was the first thing that had gone through his head.

Kakashi almost wanted to head back home to rethink everything simply to make sure he was making the right decisions. That in itself made Kakashi know he was making the right choice. He climbed the stairs to the apartment and knocked on the door.

He rocked back and forth on his feet, trying to soothe his racing heart from overwhelming his calm thoughts.

Why?

He knew why.

There was no doubt in his mind because those sleepless nights, and the days where he spent overthinking made him piece it all together. He almost denied himself those thoughts, and even the feelings itself.

He liked Iruka.

And liking him was small once, a concentration that had Kakashi thinking they were close friends, not as close as he and Gai, which had also helped with the confusion in Kakashi’s mind over the idea of liking someone.

No. This was not friendship, not exactly anyways, it can end in friendship if he so wanted it to, but all that overthinking smoothed the doubt from his mind. This was no friendship, this was more, and Kakashi had been afraid of those thoughts. That was probably the reason why he spent so long thinking, daydreaming, until the reason and what he wanted rose to the surface.

He wanted to be with Iruka.

And to do that was to swim past his fears of loving someone and losing them.

He can deal with being with Iruka as friends, but maybe...maybe there could be more.

That sentiment had Kakashi walking to Iruka’s apartment, knocking on his door, and waiting...waiting...waiting…

Kakashi knocked again and frowned, and when Iruka didn’t answer, Kakashi sat down against the wall and opened one of the juice bottles. It was orange, slightly cool, and helped stave off the heat, thankfully he was also under the awning.

What was he going to say?

“Will you go out with me?” Kakashi said to himself, frowning at the way the question came out, almost deadpan and cheesy. Was that even good enough, did he have to do more?

He drank the juice until it was half gone until he heard someone coming closer. The wood creaked and Iruka appeared at the stairs, he seemed in good spirits until his eyes fell on Kakashi, his warm smile fell into confusion.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” Kakashi said, getting up. Sitting there for about fifteen minutes really had him build up sweat under his clothes and now all he wanted to do was go home. Maybe this was a bad idea.

“Oh, I was with...Naruto. I wanted to take him out to ramen, and you know Naruto, he doesn’t say no to that,” Iruka said. His smile appeared on his face, and he let out a soft chuckle as he took out his house key. It was only then did he also notice the bag on the ground that Kakashi was picking up. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“No, but...here, you can have this,” Kakashi said, passing Iruka the bag. “I have to head home.”

Iruka looked perplexed at the bag as Kakashi walked by.

His heart was sinking as Kakashi tucked his hands into his pockets.

“Wait, Kakashi…” Iruka called before Kakashi could reach the stairs, he looked over his shoulder at Iruka, feeling a wave of content at Iruka’s bashful expression, including the redness on his cheeks either from the heat or something else.

“Yeah?”

“Well...did you want to go out for dinner later?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi blinked, his entire body went completely still at the question. He turned, tilting his head, and forcing a smile. “I hope this ain’t pity for having me wait for you.”

Iruka sighed, but he didn’t seem all that bothered. “It’s not pity. I was going to ask you eventually, but I’ve been busy and…” Iruka went quiet for a second, rubbing the back of his neck as his gaze fell to the floor between them.

“And what?” Kakashi asked, stepping closer, and feeling his hope kindling inside of him.

“I wasn’t sure how to ask you,” Iruka said, meeting Kakashi’s gaze. “Why are you here?”

Ah, at least now he didn’t have to spill his guts out too much. He’ll have a lot to think about later. “I was here to ask you out myself actually.”

Iruka chuckled, his smile wide. “Oh, okay, that works then, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Then I’ll see you later, maybe around five or six.”

Kakashi nodded, heart pounding in his chest with excitement. “Of course, see you then.” He turned and almost went bounding down the stairs, but he was also reminded of the sweat under his clothes. Either way, he had a date with Iruka, and this intense hot day was getting so much better.


End file.
